How he raises a puppy
by Asuka K
Summary: Everyone has family's problems. His was raising an infant Inuyasha, together with the last one of his blood. Oh the joy...


**Disclaimer**

Inuyasha **© Rumiko Takahashi** (She was, and is an amazing person.)

* * *

**Author's Notes** (You are recommended to read the numbers of this note to have a better understanding on where this one-shot was coming from, where it was not started with a number, you can ignore and read on to the fic without fearing of missing out anything you should know.)

**1.** This is set on 500 years later into the future, which is the same as Kagome's modern timeline. She was mentioned briefly here and there but that's all. She won't be appeared as an over-important in this one and any possible other ones after this if I decide to add more.

**2.** Inuyasha is a two months old human-looking child at the point of this fic. Why? I won't say anything until later. If I write him on other age, I will say so. If you can at least accept these facts, you can proceed to read on to the fic below.

This one-shot was started after I was _bribed_, _scared_, _blackmailed_ into giving in after completed a dare with my friend. Originally she suggested me to write something about a dramatically angsty Sesshoumaru, which I did. After she read it, she was so emo and demanded another one (read: continuous one) about their lives in the happily-ever-after. At first I didn't want to, said I have no experience on caring for a child as my reason (which was true) but she brushed it off, stated I was just being lazy. So then, thanks to her encouragements (read: life-threatening imaginary situations) I wrote this one, hot in one go, and think maybe someone else would like to tell me why she kept on squealing over it so much.

* * *

**A day in our lifetime**

* * *

In his casual (to him) lavishly decorated bedroom, found the current Great Dog General Sesshoumaru sitting crossed legs on his equally lavishing multi-layers fur mattress. Outwardly appeared patiently waiting for something, or _someone_.

His ears picked up a soft _click_ sound as the brownish wooden door opened to give entry for the current Lady of their Empire and the most treasure being in their world, little two months old Inuyasha.

Upon seeing him, the Little One, sat quietly in his Mother's arms just a few seconds ago squealed and tried to wriggle out of her hold, extending his little hands toward the other male, whom in a flash human eyes could never catch on, was by the female' side as he gently, which many doubted he was capable of, caught the overexcited child in his embrace. Inuyasha kept squealing and had a giggle fit as the Lord buried his nose in soft midnight locks, let the familiar scent calmed his restless nerves each time the Little One and the Lady were out of his sight.

At last he tilted his head to regard the Lady as she silently watched the exchange between the Great Demon Lord and the child, like she always did. So lost in her trance, she was partly startled when she felt his lips brushed her forehead, brought her back to reality. Readjusted Inuyasha to a better position in his right arm - he was being extra precaution because the little restless ball of energy once tried to jump out of his hand, successfully gave the two adults a good dose of heart attacks, to his Mother's upper Mokomoko when the two didn't expect it - as he led them over to sit down on the mattress. Inuyasha happily rolled around, still squealing and giggling non-stop, on the too-large-for-its-own-good bedding as the two demons kept their ever watchful gazes on him.

"How was your outing?" He asked her as he leaned down, settled his head on her lap, contented on the tell-tale of her delicate fingers waved through his silken hair as she gently massaged his scalp.

"It went well." She said softly, for a short moment her eyes flickered away from the child to the demon, who kept his gaze firmly on the object of their affections, and back, "He missed you halfway through."

"Is that so." He let out a huff of laughter at his not so question. At the same time Inuyasha rolled over to cover his entire face with his lithe form, squealing loudly at his little victory as he looked at his Mother with big eyes filled with innocent happiness.

The female leaned down to peck on one chubby cheek then the other as the child clapped his little hands when she drew back, all the while bouncing on his war-prisoner's Mokomoko until said prisoner rolled side-way, dropped the child back to the mattress with little to none damage – the Lord and Lady had personally seen to it that there would be nothing could cause any harm to Inuyasha anywhere the Little One would wander inside the house, with or without observation – and with a glint in his eyes, locked on the small one's bottomless obsidian's, the Lord let out a low rumble in his throat, in which the child started squealing joyously and copied with his own version – which sounded more like a cat meowed than a puppy growled, but neither of the two demons cared because the bell-like laughter was too adorable to be legal – and pounced on the other demon, causing both of them rolled around the mattress this time. Or more like Inuyasha rolled around the mattress, squealing with several giggle fits as the other demon tickled all over the tiny one, brought him closed to tear but was licked away by the demon Lord before any could escape.

Having a child in your care was tiresome in a pleasant way. Their little midnight ball that shined more than sunlight itself was a screaming reality of that fact. As if the child had this unexplainable everlasting energy to spend - that also included the ability to have the adults wrapped around their little fingers – even the greatest demons in history had to bow down to his whims. The Lady watched on with uncovered amusement as the Lord laid on his back, balancing the squirming baby in his chest, trying all his Lord-ness to calm the child down, which did little to no effect as it was proven so many times ever since Inuyasha came back to their lives.

"There should be more than enough to feed us nowadays without co-existing inside Human Society if I would just get the camera now and sit back to watch your fans auctioning for these indoor behaviors of their oh so _beloved_ Lord." She commented on the sight before her airily as if she was asking what he would like to have for dinner. Her lips curled up more at his scowl sending her way, his silent way to demand her do something, preferably stopped sitting there being all pretty and actually _did_ something, which she promptly ignored, as usual, "That would help you look more approachable to others of our kind, Sesshoumaru."

"And even help to raise their hope of replacing you in this house, I'm sure." He half-growled half-hissed at her so as not to scare the child in his arms so much at the change in his mood. They had been experimented it first hand on the first day how sensitive Inuyasha was at picking up emotions of any living being nearby, not that it had been many since the child only glued to the two demons he was living with. His head found her lap again and he placed Inuyasha in-between them, who contently settled down to snuggle up his neck, his Mokomoko entwined with hers and cocooned their little family in an overprotective embrace.

The notion of _anything_ to replace her was obviously too impossible but the ridiculous idea-turned-ambition amongst their peers in the Demon Society was quickly spread and acted upon. For daily routine he kept snarling and snapping his jaws at any imbecile's neck who dared to even think to place the mark of courting ceremony on her. Sometimes he was _'forced'_ to wipe out one or two entire demon clans - least they tried something funny behind his back - while she was sound asleep with Inuyasha protectively in her arms when the night was still young and returned to their bed before she noticed his absent.

One would think when he established his own Empire then he would be having the life of a King, as in an easy life with a healthy collection of harems here and there, maybe even had unknown children lost somewhere, too.

A King he was alright, however, as reality stated, his so-called harem consisted of nothing as he had taken no one and showed interested in _nothing _that was showered him from head to toes ever since he officially succeeded his Father's title as the Great Dog General at his Coming of Age Ceremony a little more than four and a half centuries ago, aside from the sole demoness and the Little One in his own world that was nothing but these two. Seeing that he would not plan to take a mate, even temporary one, anytime soon, they changed their target to the other remaining one of his kin, _his Mother_. Thus he found a perfect resolution to his pent-up irritation and cold fury, with absolute glee, that first night, when the moon was full, who was the sole witness alive to tell the tale of one demon clan was completely lost to the living world by the hands of only one living being. There was plenty suspicions arose that pointed at him being the sinner but none dared to question him, for if that was the truth, they had to _further_ admit his prowess which had come very far for them to even dream to think of opposing him, least turning themselves into his enemies.

Somehow that managed to half scare off some and half provoke more persistent ones at their doorstep. For if one was taken as his or her mate, they would have all of what was his at their beck and call. If only he hadn't promised her he wouldn't overkill anything so much in her present... Certainly, but he didn't promise her he wouldn't do anything behind her back. So legitimated and he liked the sound of it, his inner, more childish-self sniggered devilishly as its eyes gleamed cruelly in the deepest of his soul.

Little Inuyasha, as innocent as a child was, picked up on his sudden _merry_ mood and stared into his molten gold irises with big eyes in wonder, mouth opened to an O shape, showing the small little teeth set and tiny fangs - something the little one acquired when he licked Sesshoumaru's blood as the demon accidentally cut his finger whilst trying to figure out how to make up a bottle of formula milk, a myth the elder demoness still tried to figure out how a _Lord_ like him could possible get hurt during the process much later after. Because he wouldn't look in her eyes for the entire twenty-four hours after that while holding Inuyasha close to himself, trembling ever so slightly and muttering apologies to the restless child nonstop, thinking he had failed his little one, her and himself by his recklessness and _uselessness_. As for Inuyasha's baby milk, they had discussed about it the day after, when he calmed down enough to let her pried the crying child out of his hold, reminded his paralyzed limbs where his poisonous ability came from, to check on the little one and then, to his horror, demanded him feed Inuyasha because the perfectly _healthy_ child wouldn't want anything but the liquid he had ingested yesterday, which surprisingly sustained Inuyasha a little over a day and night time. So after all, Inuyasha was growing up, using the Demon Lord's Blood as the main nutrient, which was impossible for any human or even demon child to stay alive after having a small taste of his power and poison in their fragile system.

And then, came the part where Sesshoumaru promptly ignored her twenty-four hours as she kept pestering him about how could he bled when trying to fix a bottle of formula milk, with the addition effect of Inuyasha's legendary teary puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru then decided it was his grave mistake to leave Inuyasha alone with her for too long, what if she rubbed off on his Little One, but even _that_ had come to his attention now, it would be all too late to change anything at this point. So he seethed silently while calculating his way to win back the little child. Seriously, competitors everywhere! Back then, was two priestesses for two human's lifetimes, now, his own Mother, who _also_ had an eternity to fight him at her leisure pace.

Still sensing his _moods_, little Inuyasha tilted his head, soft dark eyebrows crunched up in confusion as too many waves of different emotions washed over him. One moment the elder demon would feel down, the next he was happy, then down, then happy, on and on. Finally, unable to follow, Inuyasha jutted his little rosy pink bottom lip out and puffed his chubby cheeks, causing the demoness, who suddenly had the urge to keep him in place and did just that upon seeing the change in his usual self, looked over at her eldest son's expression and raised one of her eyebrow in question at his unconsciously upturned lips, far too devious to be a friendly gesture, a bad habit he wouldn't get rid of after over a thousand years of walking on earth.

Feeling a tug at her kimono's sleeve, she turned her gaze back to Inuyasha as the child was looking at her while pointing at Sesshoumaru's face. The Lady tilted her head in confusion this time, but Little One just kept giggling and reached his hands over his head, wanted to be pick up, which she did, still unable to get his point, but as Inuyasha tugged her again, this time on her neckline while pointed his little finger to Sesshoumaru again, she got the idea. Keeping herself from trembling in laughter, her own lips curled up as she slowly lower Inuyasha…

At first he couldn't discern that sensation, but when it came again, stayed there a bit longer this time, he blinked his eyes out of the mist of his mind and faced to face with a toothy grinning Inuyasha as the Little One did _it_ again. His eyes comically widened as little pink tongue darted out of tiny little rosy lips, the tip of that wandering appendage softly brushed over his nose, leaving a wet tinging feeling there for a while then disappeared in the cold air of their surroundings. Heat raised up his cheeks as he looked over Inuyasha uncontrollable giggling form as the child was fully deposited in his face, squealing all the way, to see the Lady covered her lips with her sleeves as her shoulders shook. More heat raised up, covered most of his face as he turned his head and buried his face, while holding a squealing Inuyasha close to his neck, in the front of her stomach.

"Good morning to you too, My Lord." She sniffed, not putting so much effort in controlling her snicker at his expense as she resumed playing with his hair.

The effect of his legendary death glare, if normally did nothing to her, now coupled with the blush still decorating his cheeks _beautifully_ so, could only do so much as to get another giggle out of her, and together with Inuyasha's all over the background, being the source to sooth and heal and light up the way for his soul all these years.

Even these two always ganged up on him, he wouldn't dream of trading this life time with anything else. A King he was, and he was not complaining, not at all.

Because he felt happy.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
